Many vehicles are provided with fairings that improve aerodynamics and reduce aerodynamic drag. In the trucking industry, it is commonplace for truck tractors to include side fairings that extend from the trailing edge of cab. Such side fairings are used to reduce aerodynamic drag by keeping airflow from entering a gap between the truck tractor and a trailer and by directing airflow closely along the sides of the trailer. Those of ordinary skill in the art will appreciate that airflow that enters the gap between the truck tractor and the trailer may contact the trailer face, which increases aerodynamic drag and reduces fuel economy. Those of ordinary skill the art will also appreciate that directing airflow closely along the sides of the trailer also increases aerodynamic efficiency.
The presence or absence of a crosswind can significantly influence fairing airflow and aerodynamic drag. By way of example, the presence of a crosswind on one side of the truck tractor may redirect fairing airflow into the gap. By way of another example, the absence of a crosswind on the other side of the truck tractor may cause airflow to be directed too far outward from the side of the trailer. Typically side fairings are designed to take into account the influences the presence or absence of a crosswind has on airflow and aerodynamic drag, but there is no configuration that attempts to account for the wide range of crosswind characteristics encountered, including the presence, absence, angle, and speed of crosswinds encountered as a truck tractor travels.
The present invention relates to side fairings that have self-adjusting airflow characteristics in response to encountered crosswind characteristics.